Life As We Know It
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Sasuke and Naruto. Enjoy. SasuNaru. More Inside. Review! Rating May Vary.


**Author's Note:** I'm Backkkkk (Again)! Miss me? I went on a small vacation and had to leave my poor, poor computer behind ****Sniff Snuff****. BUT! I did have time to hand write a few short one-shots down (And by the way, be glad I can't post my hand-written mess. It's not sloppy, I just happen to have my own font, is all) ****Snickers**** Anywho, I'll post a small fic to wake myself up and then (maybe), if I feel like it, I'll post a more, erm, expressive fic with my two favorite parings. ****Nods****

This is a** ONE-SHOT/ DRABBLE SERIES!** Beware of...well, cleanlyness and warnings. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Title**: Sometimes

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: AU, Slight OoC

**Summary**: _Sometimes, when they has free time, Naruto likes to go to the beach. Sasuke prefers the park._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer**: I'm only going to post this at the beginning here only once. No Own. Not Mine. Anything else?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Title: Sometimes**

Sometimes, when they had free time, Naruto liked to go to the beach.

During those rare times when they both had two whole days off in a row, he would pick Sasuke up in his car, and they would drive far away to a sparsely populated area so they could have a beach all to themselves. Naruto would take off his shoes and roll up his jeans so he could wade into the water and feel it swirl around his legs.

Sasuke would sit on the shore, sometimes pretending to read a book, sometimes listening to music, but always, always watching Naruto closely. They would stay for an hour, maybe a little less, before Naruto ran back up from the roaring waves, somehow always soaked up to his knees and feet coated with sand.

Then they would get back into the car and drive until they found somewhere to buy a drink. Sasuke always bought bottled tea. Naruto's choice changed as regularly as the weather. Then, drinks in hand, they would get back into the car and Naruto would drive aimlessly with one eye on the road, and the other drinking in the scenery as it flashed by, morphing in front of his eyes.

-.-.-

Sometimes, when they had free time, Sasuke liked to go to the park.

He would meet Naruto later in the day, so when they arrived, the park was always near empty. It was never that far from where they lived, so they only needed to catch a train, or sometimes even just the bus to get there.

Then they would lie on the grass for hours, just talking, until the sound children's voices changed into the call of crows, and then the call of crows into the chirp of crickets.

Sometimes they would get dinner together, walking close together down empty side streets, underneath the glow of evenly spaced streetlights. More often than not, they just went back home to eat with their families.

-.-.-

Sometimes, when they had free time, Naruto liked to go to the beach, where he could play in the ever changing ocean, where none of the waves, like snowflakes in winter, were ever the same.

Sometimes, when they had free time, Sasuke liked to go to the park, where nothing changed from day to day, save for the occasional scent of freshly-cut grass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** End. :) Cute Right? Well, If you want more of my specialty (And those who know me well, It's my smex) Don't hesitate to PM or Review. I'm still waiting for that 30th review on _**The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head **_ So I can finally finish it, so, Please, Check that fic out and my other fics (I'd appreciate it very much). Anyway, See ya until next post!

**R,R,&Mo!**


End file.
